


I am STARVING

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Platonic Cuddling, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tubbo winning the 1250 dollars from Dream, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: Tubbo wins the 250 happy meals, and Dream couldn't be happier for him.A short drabble written while I couldn't sleep, it's just a lot of sweet fluff and everybody loving Tubbo.:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Strictly platonic!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 262





	I am STARVING

"Dream, take off your chestplate, let me look you in the eyes."

In any other context, the request that came from the sixteen-year-old would sound incredibly wrong and could probably get Dream in jail if he complied. But, in Minecraft and with knowledge of the joke, it was a lot less strange.

Really, Dream had trouble keeping his smile hidden. The way Tubbo was bobbing around and excitedly trying to make the others laugh was, although he wouldn't say it out loud, quite endearing. And he could tell the younger had been getting more nervous as the game was progressing and his chances at higher prices were getting higher. Dream saw it in the way Tubbo's breath was shakier and how his fingers seemed to tremble slightly.

Right now, Tubbo was already going home with a big price anyway. Either 500 or 1250. Of course, the difference between those two was pretty significant, but, even though it was Dream's own money, he was kind of hoping the other would win the 1250.

Dream chuckled at the joke and, despite it still being a bit weird, pulled off his chestplate.

The black, fabric eyes of the white avatar on his hoodie came into view, and Tubbo stared down at it.

"Dream, give me some sort of sign. A blink, or maybe even a wink." The other asked, face serious despite the fact that the inanimate piece of clothing couldn't respond.

Dream laughed and rolled his eyes, as did the other people in the room.

"This feels very not okay..." Sapnap mumbled under his breath but was quickly ignored as Tubbo nodded.

"Alright, I think that was a wink." The younger said, stepping backwards as Dream slid the armor back on. "I'm keeping it, I'm keeping it."

Resounding "Oohh~"'s rang through the room as Tubbo walked up to the chest. Dream followed suit, stepping on the podium.

"Is that your final decision?" He teased slightly.

Tubbo glanced up at him, lips pursued, and Dream saw the nervousness laced behind those blue eyes. His teasing smile disappeared as his expression softened, and he lifted his hand.

"Tubbo," He placed it on the other shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, gently guiding the other to the chest so they were both standing over it on opposite sides. "I want you to open your chest."

"You want me to open it?" Tubbo said softly, slowly shrinking in place as he averted his eyes to the chest.

The tension in the room rose, and everyone held their breath as the younger opened the chest and leaned forward. Dream wasn't able to refrain from smiling as a shaky hand reached for the book.

Both of them saw the label at the same time, and Tubbo screamed.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Dream laughed as Tubbo placed both his hands over his mouth, muffling a second scream. The people in the room cheered and congratulated the other, as Dream took a step backwards.

"1250 dollars." He said, a big grin on his face when Tubbo looked up at him with red cheeks and glassy eyes.

"Congratulation, Tub-"

"DREAM, I LOVE YOU!" Before Dream knew what happened, the teen launched at him, wrapping both legs around his waist and burying his face in Dream's chest. "I LOVE YOU, DREAM!"

Dream nearly fell over from impact, stumbling backwards a bit and nearly tumbling off the raised platform. But after realizing what happened, he couldn't help but laugh and return the bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations, Tubs." He mumbled, adjusting one of his arms to the other's leg as if started slipping, and Tubbo just hugged him tighter, grabbing big chunks of his hoodie.

"Oh my god..." The tiny voice vibrated against his chest, getting followed by more noises of disbelief, and Dream chuckled.

The others in the room were all grinning, probably feeling the same brotherly affection Dream was feeling for the lovable boy in his arms. Really, Tubbo had just collected the hearts of everyone on the server, and whoever exclaimed they weren't fond of him, was lying to themselves. Maybe it was the way the brunet's eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he talked about something he was passionate about, or just the way he always managed to express such genuine emotions, but there was something so charming about him that attracted all of those who were fortunate enough to meet him.

Gently, Dream lowered the other down and loosened his grip. Tubbo seemed to catch the hint, standing up on the floor again, face flushed red.

"Dude, hell yeah," Eret exclaimed, making Dream glance up. "That's insane!"

"Yeah, it's a lot of money."

George chuckled. "What'd you gonna buy, Tubbo?" 

"I am gonna buy a banger meal." The other immediately responded. "I am STARVING."

Laughs rang around the room, and George let out a soft "caviar for dinner", only making more chuckles follow.

Tubbo let out a strained breath, a pant almost, lifting both of his hands up to his face and hiding it away. "Oh my god. I'm feeling light-headed."

Dream smiled, placing a hand on the other's back. Partly just because it was a nice gesture, and partly because he was a bit nervous Tubbo was gonna fall over or something.

"You gambled and you made it!" He said, squeezing a small bit of fabric from the other's shirt.

"Dude-" Tubbo lowered his hands again and turned back to him to go in from another hug, which Dream gladly accepted. "Just- Thank you so much, Dream. You're insane."

Dream merely laughed, his hand moving to the other's hair and ruffling it up a bit. "You're welcome, Tubbo."

They pulled away again, and Tubbo shook his head.

"My luck for the next few days is gonna be dogshit."

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to add here other than the fact that I am now hungry.
> 
> Have a good evening, you handsome dandelions!


End file.
